


Feral

by moariel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Ambiguous Gender Reader, Biting, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Xeno, chiss purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/pseuds/moariel
Summary: Thrawn goes a little feral when chiss mating season starts. You enjoy it.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut fic im publishing
> 
> no beta we die like men

He corners you. As he always does when his mating cycle starts.

His eyes blazing brighter than ever, a low growl building in his throat, he pins you to the wall with his big hands on your shoulders. In the dim light of the room you see a flash of white canines and cry out as he bites the juncture between your neck and shoulder, sucking a hickey into the tender skin there.

He’s grabbing you by the hips and lifting you up, his knee prying your thighs open. You feel a fire light in your core and let out a whine. That turns him on even more.

He presses his whole body against you and you can feel his tentacle cock _wriggling_ , straining against his pants. You waste no time getting rid of your own pants and freeing his eager arousal, as he’s busy leaving lovebites down your neck and chest, unable to pull back from your delicious scent.

His tentacle finds your entrance almost automatically and he positively growls, pushing into your heat to the hilt, absolutely desperate.

He’s thick, thicker than usual because of the mating season, and the sting of your walls being stretched perhaps a little too fast is delicious. You cry out as he buries himself deep within you, knowing that every desperate noise you make just adds to his eagerness and arousal.

He takes you hard and fast, his cock dripping with natural lubricant, his muscles taut, holding you up against him. Burying his face in the crook of your neck he drives into you again and again. Uncaring. Feral. Chasing his own release and relishing in every moan and squeak that escapes your lips. You run your hands up his broad back and tangle your fingers in his soft hair, your world narrowing to the sensation of being filled and absolutely wrecked by your admiral.

He grunts and growls as he takes you, his cerulean skin glistening with sweat. Without warning, he spills into you with a stutter of his hips and you know it’s just the first of many. He’s gonna pump you full of his glowing blue cum until you’re positively dripping.

He wrecks you over and over again, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of you, your cries from oversensitivity just encouraging him. “Mine.” he growls in your ear as his hands hold your hips hard enough to bruise. And everything blurs into a haze of all-consuming pleasure.

You don’t know how you end up on the floor but he’s there, pinning you down and absolutely _rawing_ you and that’s all that matters, you’re not even trying to stifle your moans anymore, you want him and the whole universe to know who you belong to.

He pulls out and you whimper at the emptiness, glowing blue gushing out of you. You reach for him and he’s there, pulling you into his arms, and you feel the soft vibrations as he starts to purr in the afterglow


End file.
